


Kuroo Tetsuro (24) Japan Volleyball Association's Current Concern

by living_dead_parker



Series: Atsumu, Sakusa, and Bokuto's Adventures In Discovering Hinata's Sugar Daddies. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anyways, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, That's it, also kenhina, and basically kurohina brainrot, kenma is also hinata's sugar daddy, kuroo is hinata's sugar daddy, more hinata having a sugar daddy content please, please more kurohina, saw a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_dead_parker/pseuds/living_dead_parker
Summary: “Should we investigate?” Atsumu asks. Bokuto eagerly nods. So, the three wander the halls with the spare time they have and soon, they’re right where the sound is coming from. It was undeniable at this point what was going on.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Atsumu, Sakusa, and Bokuto's Adventures In Discovering Hinata's Sugar Daddies. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172210
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90
Collections: Hinata Shoyo and his sugar daddies





	Kuroo Tetsuro (24) Japan Volleyball Association's Current Concern

It started after he’d been recruited for the national team. No one could argue with the older of the two about some sense of nepotism or favoritism. After all, it started after he’d recruited the man for the team. Nonetheless, it was happening and the only other person besides the two that knew was Kenma. 

Everyone, at this point, knew Kenma was basically his sugar daddy. Correction is his sugar daddy. They’ve seen the lavish gifts, the donations, all the things that far exceeded the sponsorship criteria. Sure, they didn’t know what Hinata gave in return for any of the things he received, but it had to be good given that the day after he found a hole in his shoes, he was walking in with a brand new, even more, expensive pair. 

The Shoyo team found out was pretty gruesome, actually. Well, gruesome to some. Inappropriate to others. Funny, actually.

“Where’s that banging coming from?” Atsumu was the first one to ask. They kept hearing it for quite some time and they weren’t too sure what the sound could be. They’d heard similar sounds from one of the vents in their previous gym that is currently being renovated, but they were old and it was really beginning to fall apart. The current gym they practice in has just been renovated thanks to Kenma and an anonymous donor. This left them confused because that’s most likely not the cause of the sound. 

“Sounds like it’s coming from another room,” Bokuto states as the group continues to walk down the halls towards the main gym area. Sakusa shrugs, deciding to ignore the other two, but his curiosity is piqued as the banging grows louder. 

“Should we investigate?” Atsumu asks. Bokuto eagerly nods. So, the three wander the halls with the spare time they have and soon, they’re right where the sound is coming from. It was undeniable at this point what was going on. 

Morbid curiosity, you could call it. They knew, deep in their beings what was going on. It’s not that hard when you can hear some voices inside, the sounds of skin slapping, and the very loud banging. It’s not hard to put two and two together. Even then, Atsumu opens the door, he can’t seem to stop himself. As the door swings open fully, the two in the room stop, alert at the presence now in the room. 

Wide-eyed, the other three take in the sight before them. Against one of the walls, looking completely ruined and fucked is Shoyo pinned by none other than Kuroo Tetsuro. Hinata’s face turns a deeper shade of red, though not from being ravaged by the black-haired man inside him. He leans his forehead on the man’s shoulder as he begins to pull away and they get themselves decent. 

“Hinata?” Bokuto speaks out loud, rather shocked. “Kuroo?” 

“Please don’t tell anyone!” Hinata pleads as he looks over at his teammates, his face still flushed. 

“Haven’t seen you this nervous since high school, chibi-chan,” Kuroo speaks up as he puts his suit back on completely. He goes to fix his tie. “Of course they’re not going to say anything, because if word gets out, not only is my career fucked, but so is Shoyo’s,” Kuroo states matter-of-factly and non-threateningly. “I know you all care about him, right?” 

The three nod, because they do genuinely care about their friend and teammate, even if Sakusa often acts like he doesn’t. 

“Answers and lunch for your silence?”

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this into a series????????? Thoughts?????????


End file.
